Kagome Gets Even
by Tempest78
Summary: After Shippo's little stunt of temporarily turning her into a guy, Kagome is seeking to teach him a lesson and Inuyasha inadvertently learns one as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the vastly talented Rumiko Takahasi. I'm only using them for my own twisted enjoyment, and am not making any money from the fruits of my very active imagination.**

**A/N:**** This is a follow up to my earlier one-shot 'A Kitsune's Revenge' **

Kagome stood at her mother's table packing her bag. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she remembered how she'd woken up a few mornings ago, with a penis under her skirt.

'_I can't believe the little tyke did that.' _Of course Shippo had explained how he had intended for only Inuyasha to get caught in the spell. 'But still, a…' her cheeks bled crimson as she shook her head.

She walked upstairs into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a fresh bottle of Tylenol and looked for the cough syrup. Spotting it on the bottom shelf, she pulled it down and placed it aside.

"Hm, what else?" she asked, perusing the contents of the cabinet.

She spotted a rectangular box and grinned. _'Perfect.'_ She pulled it out and closed the door.

She gathered her items and carried them down stairs. "Hey mom, do we have any foil?"

"Yes dear," Amaya handed her daughter the foil and the bags of candies she had asked for.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom." She placed her items and the foil on the table.

She pulled out the candy bars she had packed and carefully slipped them out of their wrappers.

Amaya frowned. "Kagome dear, what are you doing?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, it's just a little surprise."

"Well okay, just don't forget you promised Inuyasha you'd be back in an hour." She said as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Drive safe mom."

When she heard the front door close, Kagome grinned and rubbed her hands together. She picked up the box from upstairs and opened it.

She placed each rectangle on a piece of foil and carefully wrapped them up, before slipping them into the unbroken candy bar papers.

'_It's time for a little payback.'_ She thought as she finished packing her bag, adding a couple bags of her candy rocks.

She slipped her bag onto her back. She waved to the old man across the way, and hollered, "I'm off grandpa."

He was putting some jars on the shelf and replied, "Just remember I have plenty of sutras if you need them, and take care Kagome!"

She grinned and walked into the well house. She knelt on the lip of the well and took a deep breath before jumping in.

When she emerged on the other side, she grabbed the vine and started climbing up the wall.

She plopped onto the ground and grinned waving to her friends. "Hey guys, are we ready?"

Shippo had been cleaning his weapons. He stared at her, "You're not still mad at me are you?"

She laughed, "No Shippo, now let's get ready to leave."

"Okay." He grinned and started collecting his belongings, putting them back in his shirt.

Inuyasha nodded once. "Let's get going then." He started walking off down the path. The others followed him and Kagome caught up walking between Inuyasha and Sango, with Miroku on the other side of Inuyasha.

They traveled most of the day without stopping for anything, because Inuyasha was eager to track down leads on Naraku. They were so close now, only a few shards left to find and they would be able to face Naraku in a final battle for the rest of the jewel.

**A couple hours before sunset:**

Shippo's stomach rumbled. _'Stupid Inuyasha, why did we have to miss lunch?'_

He sighed and sat on the ground, rubbing his belly._ 'At least we're stopping for a break now.'_

He pulled out his last acorn and stared at it. His stomach rumbled loudly. He took a bite, and then spied Kagome's yellow bag sitting alone near the middle of the camp.

His eyes darted to where she was arguing with Inuyasha and he smiled_. 'Kagome always keeps sweets in her bag.' _He tossed his acorn aside and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Shippo quickly scampered behind the bag and stuck his hand in, grabbing both of whatever he touched.

He pulled it out and his eyes lit with pleasure_. 'Bingo.'_ He stuck his prizes into his shirt and ran off towards the river.

He plopped on the ground by the river and ripped open the paper. He bit into the tasty treat. "Mm that's much better."

He rocked back on his butt and ate a few more bites.

Inuyasha spotted him. "So, there you are… Hey what's that you're eating?"

Shippo tried to hide the candy bar. "It's mine."

Inuyasha sniffed and bounded over. "Hey! Give me that."

Shippo whined, "No! It's mine!" and tried to hop off with his prize.

Inuyasha caught him by the tail. "Hand it over runt." He smacked his fist on the kit's head and took the chocolate from him.

"Got anymore?" Shippo hugged his chest trying to guard the rest.

Inuyasha dug into his shirt and pulled the bars out. He grinned and said, "Thanks runt." as he tossed the kitsune to the ground, and gobbled up the treats.

"Ow!" Shippo rubbed his head. He glared at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Those were my candy bars, you jerk!" He kicked Inuyasha in the shin and bounded into the woods, then climbed a tree.

He sighed as he settled onto the branch sulking. "Stupid Inuyasha!"

He was about to reach over for some fruit, when he heard Kagome's voice.

Kagome walked by calling for him. "Shippo, we're ready to leave now!"

He frowned and yelled back, "Coming Mama!" He scampered down the tree, and jumped into her arms.

She grunted as she caught him. "Hey are you okay?" She saw the lump on his head and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Inuyasha was picking on you again, huh?"

Shippo looked at her with big sad eyes and replied. "He was mean and took my snacks from me."

Kagome shook her head. She reached into her bag and passed him a bag of candy rocks. "Here, but save them for later when you can really enjoy them, okay?"

Shippo grinned and tucked them away. "Thanks Mama."

She chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, are you all set?"

Shippo nodded and licked the remaining chocolate from his lips. She smiled and walked back to the camp.

Inuyasha barked, "Finally! Can we go now?"

Kagome glared at him. "Do you care to explain why Shippo has a huge bump on his head?"

Inuyasha shot the Kit a glare and shoved his hands in his haori. He noticed Kagome still glaring at him and snorted. "Let's get going." He turned around and walked off down the hill.

The others followed him and they continued for several hours, until the sun began setting from the sky.

Miroku and Kagome started setting up the camp, with Sango keeping a close on the monk.

Kagome and Shippo dug a fire pit in the dirt and circled it with rocks.

Miroku dumped the twigs into the pit and used Kagome's matches to start a fire.

Shippo hopped off to sit with Kirara and pulled out his candy bag. He stared at it. "I wonder what these candy rocks will taste like?"

He opened the top of the bag and the second one, sniffing them. He shrugged. "Smells similar to those nerd candies Kagome brought that one time."

Deciding they were better than more acorns, since he was sick of snacking on acorns, He dumped both entire bags into his hand and popped them into his mouth, rolling them on his tongue. _'Hey, they're not bad.'_ He thought pleased, enjoying their sweet yet sour flavor on his tongue.

All of a sudden he heard a faint popping noise and felt tiny electricity bolts hitting his tongue. His eyes widened and he darted his eyes at Kagome._ 'Is this normal?'_

His eyes watered from the intensity of the tiny sparks.

The next set popped and shocked his tongue. Each round of pops, made the sparks seem stronger.

He jumped up and began hopping around rubbing his tongue, trying to get it to stop, but it was no use. "Ah! It burns, it burns!" Shippo ran around the camp acting like his tongue was on fire and tried to fan it with his little hand. "Somebody make it stop!" he yelled, with his tongue hanging out.

Kagome's eyes widened and then she grinned, turning back to the water that was boiling.

Miroku and Sango watched the kit confused by what was happening.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp…**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stirred the water and felt his stomach cramping up. He rubbed it a bit and tried to sit and relax a while. _'What's gotten into Shippo?' _Figuring the kitsune had gotten into something he shouldn't have; he shrugged and went back to waiting for his dinner.

While the water boiled he stared at the ramen longingly. His stomach cramped some more and he farted, feeling a little better, he looked forward to eating his favorite of Kagome's ninja foods.

He watched as she carefully poured the steaming water into the cups and used the chopsticks to mix them around. He farted again feeling a fraction better and eyed the future food.

His mouth watered as the savory aroma wafted pate his nose. His stomach gurgled and his eyes widened as he felt pressure building. He jumped up and bounded behind the bushes, yanking his hakamas down and squatted.

His fang sank into his bottom lip and he whined because his butt ached, as what felt like liquid fire poured onto the dirt. 'What the hell is happening to me?' He thought testily.

His stomach gurgled and more pressure built up. His eyes watered as more liquid nasty hit the dirt, sounding like a wave crashing on the rocks. It made his butt sting and his eyes watered a bit more.

"Why is this happening to me?" he whimpered, waiting for it to end. Every time he thought he was finally done, he'd stand up and immediately have to squat down again.

This continued a dozen times, burning a little more with each blast. Finally, when his bowels had completely emptied, he wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, that reeks." He muttered, and pulled up his pants, walking gingerly back to the camp.

Kagome grinned and held out the ramen to him. "Here you go Inuyasha."

He took it and stared at it longingly. His stomach protested feeling queasy and he ended up pushing it aside.

Miroku blinked. "Inuyasha, are you not hungry?"

He replied. "Suddenly, I don't feel so good." and closed his eyes.

Shippo was still running around and begged, "Please, somebody make it stop."

Kagome, who could no longer hold back her laughter, bent over at the waist and broke out laughing hard.

Sango stared at her. "Kagome, what's so funny?"

She pulled open her bag and showed Sango the box she had replaced the candy bars with.

Sango read it and stared at her amused. "I guess Inuyasha will teach Inuyasha not to bully Shippo, eh?" Then she too burst out laughing and Miroku joined in.

Kagome held up a bag of pop rocks and tossed them to Miroku. He opened the bag and popped a few into his mouth. His eyes widened as they sizzled and popped against his tongue. He laughed passing some to Sango. "Here try these."

Sango did and soon understood what Shippo had gotten into. She started laughing.

Inuyasha moaned, "It's not funny." glaring at them weakly.

Kagome laughed harder and said, "Oh yes it is! I got you both this time!"

Shippo's tongue finally stopped getting zapped. He stopped running around and stared wide eyed at her. "Mama, you did this?"

She grinned. "Yes I did Shippo. Consider us now even." Shippo's eyes widened further, before he grinned. "You're good at pulling pranks." He said and hopped into her arms, hugging her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, staring at her with bit puppy dog eyes.

She kissed his head. "It's okay Shippo. Just remember next time, to get only the one you meant to."

He grinned. "I promise," He said, and hugged her again.

She returned the hug and stared at Inuyasha. "I hope you learned not to take Shippo's treats."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined, staring at her with huge puppy dog eyes, and feeling absolutely miserable.

**A/N: I've been brainstorming for ages on how to follow up the first one and this idea suddenly struck me out of the blue. Sadly, ****I don't foresee any more sequels or follow ups coming either.**** I hope everyone will enjoy this one, because I had a blast {pardon the pun tee hee} writing it. XD**


End file.
